


Korean BBQ

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Uncle Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elder junker scowled. He pondered whether or not he and Junkrat would be able to escape after swatting the idol, but speculated it wouldn't be far. Especially once Zarya heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korean BBQ

It was no secret Roadhog enjoyed the quiet. A man that rarely spoke, he was more content to spend his off hours reading, tinkering, polishing his weapons, or meticulously looking over his stuffed toy collection. Many wondered how such a stoic individual could put up with the whirlwind of noise, chaos, and devastation that was his employer, Junkrat. Whatever he was paying him, it had to be a lot.

Yes, Roadhog enjoyed the quiet. 

Quiet that was disturbed by the arrival of a certain gaming prodigy.

The youngest of the newly-formed Overwatch stared up at the mountain of a mercenary, arms folded, and giving him a curious look. Roadhog elected to ignore her, focusing instead on polishing his scrap gun. 

"You're pretty big." 

Roadhog paused. He certainly wasn't expecting that. Letting out a huff, he went back to work.

"What're you, like...seven-two?" Silence. "Hey. That mask muffle your ears, or what?" More silence.

Hana pouted and tapped her foot. "Heeeeey. I'm talking to you." 

Sighing, realizing that the sooner he indulged the teen, the sooner she'd leave, he whirled around and faced her, hands on his weapon. "What."

"Ooh, scary." she said mockingly. "What're you doing in here, anyway? How come you're not with your boss?"

"I prefer being alone." 

There was another moment of silence and just when Roadhog thought he was going to be able to get back to his polishing...

"I'm gonna ride on your shoulders."

The elder junker scowled. He pondered whether or not he and Junkrat would be able to escape after swatting the idol, but speculated it wouldn't be far. Especially once Zarya heard.

"Push off." snapped the junker, turning around to his desk.

When he didn't hear the sounds of the idol retreating, he reached for his hook, intending to frighten her off, only to pause when he felt something relatively small climb onto his back.

He stood perfectly still, bewildered, furious, aghast, as Hana, true to her word, climbed atop Roadhog's shoulders, and seated herself squarely atop the giant. "Nice!" she giggled. "It's so cool up here! It's like a cherry picker!"

Roadhog's grip on the hook tightened. 

"Get...off." he snarled.

"Hmmm...nah. I like it up here. I feel like a queen."

"You have _three_ seconds before--"

"I promise I'll be quiet and move around as little as possible."

"..." Roadhog said nothing, but continued to polish.

-/-/-/-/-

"Roadhog, where have you been? Mess hall started twenty minutes ago and...oh, my." Angela paused mid-scold, wooden spoon hanging limply from her hand. Clasping a hand to her mouth, she tried to hold in giggles as she took in the sight of Hana atop a more grumpy than usual Roadhog, a proud, majestic look on her face. 

"Bow before your queen, peons!" cackled Hana, raising her firsts high in the air.

"'Ey, Roadie!" laughed Junkrat from his seat at the table. "Ya got a shortstack in yer hair!" The bodyguard's response was a low growl.

Angela tried desperately to hold in laughter. "W-Well...a little tardiness is fine, but--snrk--try not to let it happen aga--again."

"Hm." Roadhog replied, taking a seat next to Junkrat.

"Are you sure it's safe for her to be up there?" asked Mei in a worried tone.

"If he was going to injure her, he'd have done it already. Besides..." she pointed to the pair, where Roadhog was passing up the Korean a bowl of soup, who thanked him in her native tongue before digging in. 

"That's just adorable."

**END**


End file.
